The New Kid at Fairy Tail High
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When a new student arrives at Fairy Tail High Gray will deal with more than a new student should bring with him. Some yaoi will occur.


"Gray! Erza!" Lucy shouted to her best friends.

"Hey luc!" Gray says back stopping and waiting for the blonde.

"Hey Lucy what's up?" Erza asks also stopping to wait.

"Did you hear about the new kid that's supposed to be showing up today?" She asks them checking up to them and all three walk to their classroom.

"Yeah heard his in are class to." Gray said shrugging.

"I heard he was kicked out of his last school for dying his hair pink and he tried to tell them it was naturally that color and started fighting with the principle right in front of everyone. He had even won." Erza said opening the door to their classroom and walked in.

"No! I swear it's natural! Do you won't proof?!" Lucy heard a boy shout.

All three stopped and spotted a boy with pink hair and a scarf. He was yelling at Elfman who was saying that pink hair wasn't manly at All.

"Alright where's your proof hmm pinky?!" Elfman shouted back and Erza saw as the other boy reached for his belt buckle and decided this was a good time to show her presents.

"Elfman! Pinky! Sit down!" Erza said not knowing the new kids name. Elfman sat down admittedly.

The new kid looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and grabbed his bag that had a blue cat with wings on a keychain. He went to sit in the farthest back seat next to the windows and started out them. No one ever sat in the last two rows since it was such a large class room and two extra rows than where needed.

"Erza should we say hi to him?" Lucy asked the red head.

"No he has made his introduction already. Pinky will soon know the layout of the school." Erza said sitting next to Mira in the second row and gray and Lucy sat behind her.

"So what's his name?" Gray asked Mira.

"I never caught it sorry. It just started to fight with Elfman when he called him pinkie and that's all I got." The white haired female answered.

Then the door opened and an old man walked in.

"Good morning class." He said and everyone replied with a "good morning senise!" All the students reply except the pink haired boy.

"Alright everyone we have a new student to are class. Natsu dragneel please stand up." Mr. Drayer said pointing to the pink haired boy in the back who had apparently fallen asleep and was now jolted awake when he heard his name.

"Huh what? I didn't do it!" He says standing up knocking over his chair in the process.

Erza gray and Lucy couldn't help but snicker along with the rest of the class. Natsu realized he wasn't in trouble and started blushing and fixed his chair covering his face with his scarf.

"Alright let's begin class." The teacher said and started his lesson.

Gray looked back at natsu and saw him sleeping on his desk wondering why he had said he didn't do it when he noticed his scarf shift and saw bruising around his neck.

At the end of class natsu was the last to leave. Gray waited for him since he wanted to ask him about it.

"Hey gray hurry up!" Lucy called to him.

"I have to ask natsu somthing you go on ahead I will meet you guys at the lunch table." gray said to them and they shrugged walking off.

Gray saw natsu leaving the classroom finally and caught up to him as he started to walk to the open fields students could eat Lunch at during the summer fall and spring.

"Hey natsu!" Gray said to natsu as he walked up seeing natsu with a sad face on and quickly turned to a poker face.

"What? Oh and it was...gray right?"he said looking over to gray with a questioning look.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me Lucy and Erza." Gray asked trying not to start the conversation awkwardly and figured to not ask natsu about the bruises until they know each other better.

"Well I was going to the fields to practice." Natsu said looking down at the ground as he walked.

"Practice for what? Aren't you going to eat?" Gray asked which natsu's head shot up with a look that gave gray the chills.

"I umm have to go see you later." Natsu said and Broke into a run and gray couldn't keep up with him at all after that.

Gray walked back to Erza and Lucy.

"Hey I was thinking its a nice day out why don't we eat out side today?" Gray asked his friends.

"Yeah I think that would be a great idea!" Lucy said picking up the lunch she just opened and stood up Erza nodded and did the same.

They walk outside to the field to find a spot at the farthest end of the field since they weren't the coolest people in the school so they never sat with the populars.

They say down and opened their lunches. Gray looked around for natsu.

"Gray your shirt." Erza said without drawing her attention from the lunch she had.

"Shit." Gray says looking down and seeing that his bad habit has seen itself once again and he face palmed at that.

"Here." Gray herd natsu's voice behind him. Gray turned around to see natsu hoping out grays own shirt and squatting next to him also shirtless.

"Oh thanks. Where's your shirt?" Grab asked noticing scars all over natsu's front.

"I told you I was practicing. I don't want to get my own shirt sweaty so I took it off." Natsu explained standing up and walked away. Gray noticed no scars on his back at all.

"What are you practicing?" Lucy asks him apparently not noticing the scars.

"Oh just something's." Natsu said not turning around and kept walking into the woods.

"Did you guys notice his scars?" Gray asked once natsu was out of earshot.

"Hmm? What?" Both girls asked looking at him.

"No but I did no rice how fine he was didn't you Lucy?" Erza asks imagining natsu finely toned body and how the sun shined on his tanks chest.

"Who wouldn't? He's absolutely sexy!" Lucy said to gray.

"Really that's what you two noticed? Well I saw scars. And lots of them. I am going to see what he's doing." Gray said getting up seeing the girls not even paying attention shook his head and followed the same direction natsu had went.

He carefully searched for the pink head. He eventually heard panting and grunting. He walked towards the noises and found natsu punching a tree.

"You know we have a training room in the gym." Gray said and natsu jumped into a fighting stance with what looked like fire on his hands.

"Natsu your hands are on fire!" Gray shouted and started to take his shirt off to put it out but natsu spoke surprising gray.

"Shit not again! I need to stop doing that! Damit don't sneak up on me like that!" Natsu a said with frustration as he shook out the fire on his hands.

"Why where your hands on fire? And why aren't you burned?" Gray asked as natsu rubbed his face down with a towel he grabbed from his bag.

"You weren't meant to see that. Don't tell anyone my step dad would kill me." Natsu said seriously.

"I think you're over exaggerating on that one." Gray said leaning against a tree. Natsu stood up and Marched over to gray.

He pointed to an old scar that ran from his left shoulder all the way to the left elbow. "He sliced my arm when I was three because I set a log on fire. Not on purpose either."

He pointed to his right shoulder and gray saw a scar that looked like an axe fell on his shoulder.

"Step father put his axe in my shoulder when I was six for showing my teacher a magic trick to my teacher. Broke my collarbone. Severed the nerves can't feel my shoulder." Natsu said.

Gray just stared at him stunned and horror stricken.

"The worst part about all the scars and what happened for me to get them no pain. All of them should have killed me years ago. But unless you cut off my head I will just keep living." Natsu said staring at gray with a look that made gray step back.

"I had no idea. Why don't you tell someone and stop it." Gray asked the pink haired boy.

"Because my step dad is very wealthy. He is a mobster and can cover anything up. He controls the most merciless mob in japan. He controls the kingdom of dragons." Natsu said walking back to where his stuff was and sat down.

"You're in the kingdom of dragons?!" Gray asks stunned that he was in such a vicious group.

"Yeah. You ever heard of the dragon of fire? Ever hear of the rollers of the victims with burn marks but no actual excelerater. Everything they know is a lie. The so called flame thrower is fake." Natsu said and looked up at gray.

"Wait you're the dragon of fire?!" Gray asked stunned and natsu nodded his head yes.

"Killed three wounded two hundred. Burned down three towns and half a forest. Ain't that right you fire punk?" A man with Long black hair and piercings all over his face said coming out of the shadows.

"Gajeel I told you not to follow me to school. And I didn't won't to kill them." Natsu said Turning to face the man.

"Sorry boss man said to get you since we have a job and the dragons the kingdom are necessary do it. Even sting and rogue are coming so kiss your boyfriend goodbye and let's go." He said and grays jaw hit the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend you metal ass." Natu said getting up and started to pack his bag. "Oh and we need to bring him. He startled me and well he saw the fire. We need to wipe his memory." Natsu said taking off his school uniform and was left in his boxers.

Gajeel handed him another outfit as natsu put it on but gray saw the tattoo on his right shoulder which he had not noticed until now of a dragon surrounding a number one.

"Wait what?!" Gray asks backing up.

"It will take like two seconds you're going to forget seeing the fire and gajeel than a grunt will drop you off at your house unharmed and unaware." Natsu Said as he shrugged a leather jacket out and adjusted his scarf around it.

"We don't have to." Gajeel said since he thought natsu would finally like to have a friend.

"What do you mean?" Natsu looked up to him questioningly.

"I mean you should have at least one friend who you trust enough with the information right? I am sure your father will understand if not I will personally see that this boy is not harmed." Gajeel said with such a tone natsu didn't know what to do.

Gajeel is natsu's body guard his metro his accomplice they had worked together for decades. Not his friend or family. So it was odd for such a tough man to be saying such things.

"Fine gray come on. I won't to show you something. If you can't handle if we will erase your memory of this ever happening." Natsu said with a shrug.

"Why does the kingdoms fire dragon won't me?" Gray blurred out not really thinking at all.

"Cause you're funny. Plus I need an anchor a lot and gajeel just don't cut it any more. Wendy's trying but I need someone who can handle themselves in a fight against laxus." Natsu said and gray just started at him.

Gray has heard stories and tales about the dragons. There elete seven or the dragon slayers have had story's told about them. It's been said the leader uses fire as a weapon almost like he controls it though his body.

His second in command uses iron as a weapon the same as the leader. There is also a lighting, air or sky, light, dark, and poison. Each with their own abilities.

But gray braver thought they would be so young and actually were able to Conjure there elements from their body's.

"I think I should be getting back to school now..." Gray said backing away slowly.

**"**Nope you're coming with us." Gajeel said grabbing gray by the collar of his school uniform and dragged him along.


End file.
